


Be My Romantic Universe

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Canon, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongdae doesn't realize that D.O. from EXO-K and cute Kyungsoo from his choir are one and the same. He uses the titles and lyrics of EXO songs to ask Kyungsoo out and that goes just about as well as expected.





	Be My Romantic Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

"What is love, Kyungsoo?" Jongdae sounds like he really wants an answer so Kyungsoo tries to give him one. (Despite being more than a little confused by the whole situation. Jongdae has never said a word to Kyungsoo in his life.)

"Um," he's not as eloquent as usual and that's frustrating for a Korean Lit major like Kyungsoo. "I can't explain—"

"What I feel!" Jongdae finishes for him, even though that isn't what Kyungsoo was going to say at all. Jongdae shoots Kyungsoo a knowing look. "Ditto," he says before their section leader hisses angrily for their attention and both turn back to their music. (Kyungsoo thinks he catches Jongdae muttering a lilting "My baby, baby, baby, babay" under his breath but Kyungsoo doesn't know for sure.)

(Jongdae totally was though.)

~~~

"The fourth one," Baekhyun's adamant. "The fourth one's the best!"

"Are you kidding me, Baek?" Chanyeol sounds annoyed and completely incredulous and that's when Jongdae appears at their table like usual, lunch tray in hand. (What's unusual is Kyungsoo's presence but Jongdae knows the owl-eyed boy spends a lot of time with Baekhyun. Him eating lunch with Jongdae and friends was inevitable, really.) "Elizabeth and Will aren't even in that one!"

"Exactly!" Baekhyun's practically shouting as he launches into a lengthy tirade about Captain Jack being all that the Pirates of the Caribbean films need to be successful. "Their love line was nothing but a distraction from the true star."

"Um, guys," Jongdae isn't quite sure if the arguing couple can even hear Kyungsoo's tentative words, but he thinks the fact that Kyungsoo's even trying is naively adorable.

"Don't bother," he whispers into Kyungsoo's ear, only becoming aware of their proximity when Kyungsoo sort of shudders and blushes brightly. (Jongdae had pressed a palm into Kyungsoo's upper thigh to retain his balance while he leaned over to speak and that coupled with the hot air that his voice blew against Kyungsoo's earlobe equals a bad combination for Jongdae's fluttering heart.) Jongdae coughs and pulls away quickly but his hand lingers long enough for him to add "But since we're on the subject, Captain Jack's relationship with his ship was a special one, don't you think?"

"Um," Kyungsoo's still sort of flustered but he's really got to start coming up with better answers for Jongdae's random questions. "I guess? The, um, Black Pearl, right?"

Jongdae seems pleased so Kyungsoo guesses he must have said something right even if he hadn't really said anything. "Exactly!" He winks and finally removes his hand at which point Kyungsoo releases a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "You're my Black Pearl, Soo." (The nickname is more surprising than the strange compliment. Kyungsoo does a good job of ignoring the warmth in his gut when he imagines Jongdae calling him "Soo" again.)

A scoff separates their conversation and both turn to see Baekhyun faking a gag. "Gross, Dae," he complains. "The lamest pick up line ever."

"It wasn't a line!" Jongdae pouts in his own defense as Kyungsoo's blush returns and Chanyeol cackles behind an oversized hand. "It's the title of one of your songs!" And the truth, Jongdae thinks, but he knows better than to say that when Baekhyun's listening.

(Baekhyun knows very well that "Black Pearl" is one of his group's songs. He's lead vocal for EXO-K, after all. But he definitely thought Jongdae was actually making a poor reference to the Pirates movies since they'd been talking about those anyway, so it is vaguely gratifying to realize Jongdae used an EXO-K song to try and get into Kyungsoo's pants.

It is sort of sweet, if Baekhyun thinks about it. Ironically hilarious too.)

~~~

"I don't know what the hell is going on, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo's words are breathless; they've been practicing the choreo for their Japanese debut for hours now and Baekhyun's pretty exhausted as well. "Before, like, a couple of weeks ago, Jongdae has never spoken to me. I mean, we're in choir together and we've caught each other's eyes a few times, but it seems like a pretty big jump." Kyungsoo stops to gulp desperately from his water bottle and turns toward Baekhyun expectantly. "What do you think?"

Baekhyun's thinking a lot of things just then, but he narrows the list down to two and starts with that. "One," he begins and Kyungsoo looks rapt, looking up at his standing friend through eyelashes that probably helped get him signed with SM in the first place. "He clearly likes you. Maybe he has for a while, I don't know." (Baekhyun does know, actually, because Jongdae had groaned helplessly about the Do boy's perfection since their freshmen year. But he doesn't tell Kyungsoo that. His sense of self-preservation might be small, but it certainly exists.) "But the point, I think, is that he's finally trying do so something about it."

Kyungsoo blinks. Twice.

"Me?" He sounds disbelieving. "Kim Jongdae likes me? Why?"

Baekhyun still has his other answer to Kyungsoo's earlier confusion so he avoids that bag of worms for the time being and just shrugs. "Poor taste?" He teases lightly and Kyungsoo shoves at him from where he's sitting on the floor but smiles. "And two," Baekhyun continues after a moment, "He's using EXO-K songs to do it."

Kyungsoo gapes and Baekhyun amends his statement slightly. "Or he's trying, anyway. I'm not sure he knows about you, you know. That you're D.O. and all."

"Wha—?" Kyungsoo's interrupted by his own phone vibrating obnoxiously across the room. He groans but heaves himself off the floor to go get it anyway. It only ends up being Jongdae—how did he get Kyungsoo's number?—but it could have been important.

(It's not.)

~~~

"Did you get my text, Soo? Did you? Did you?" Jongdae's chipper but it's early and practice went long last night so Kyungsoo isn't in the mood.

"Mhmm," he doesn't even open his mouth to answer and drops his head into his open music binder.

"Why didn't you respond??" Jongdae's clueless, apparently.

"Long night," Kyungsoo mutters quietly, wanting to be annoyed at the interference with his attempt at a nap but not really finding the anger he seeks. "Didn't have time."

"Soo," Jongdae looks serious suddenly but his tone is still teasing and the way he says the nickname makes Kyungsoo blush. Again. "How could you not respond to a text that said "You're beautiful, beautiful"? Now that's just rude!"

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows a little and that's all Jongdae can see of the other singer's face from where it's still hidden in the binder. He stays silent.

"You hurt me, so bad, so bad," Jongdae sings out, clutching at his heart even though Kyungsoo isn't looking. He adds "It's my turn to cry," and Kyungsoo's head jerks up with the sudden realization that for once Baekhyun actually knew what he was talking about.

"Isn't that another EXO-K song?" Kyungsoo asks like he doesn't already know the answer. (He clearly remembers the arguments the members had about the line allotments for that Christmas album. Some things just weren't fair.)

"They're all EXO-K songs, Kyungsoo-ah."

(Kyungsoo's pretty sure his knees would have buckled at the newest term of endearment. He thanks whoever's listening that he is already sitting down.)

~~~

From **Jongdae** : I want to give you tender love.

From **Kyungsoo** : Who said I'm interested?

From **Jongdae** : I can do this all night long, baby.

From **Kyungsoo** : Oh god.

From **Kyungsoo** : Please. Stop.

From **Jongdae** : My answer is...

From **Jongdae** : YOUUUUUU

From **Jongdae** : (That's a no)

Kyungsoo looks down at his phone with a sigh, wondering if it had been worth it to spend his break texting Jongdae instead of grabbing a snack—Baekhyun—or napping—Jongin and Sehun. The singer still isn't sure why Jongdae is doing this. (Whatever this is.) and even if Baekhyun is right and Jongdae really does like him, how does Kyungsoo feel?

Honestly, he doesn't know yet. (But then Jongdae's next text comes a few minutes later and it's an endearingly annoyed "Kyungie! Love me right!"

Kyungsoo finds himself grinning despite himself for the rest of the night.)

~~~

"For the last time, Soo, Jongdae is totally into you!" Baekhyun's adamant and Chanyeol's grunting in agreement. (And Kyungsoo's wondering why it's only Jongdae's voice calling him "Soo" that seems to make his heart skip a beat and not Baekhyun's or anyone else's.)

"But," Kyungsoo pauses to find the right words before spilling all his thoughts into the conversation after Jongdae steps through the cafe's doors and Chanyeol waves him over. "How do you know?"

Baekhyun starts rambling something about innate knowledge but Chanyeol surprises both idol/students by interrupting.

"Because he told me."

"He what?!" Baekhyun frankly sounds more upset by this revelation than Kyungsoo but that might just be because Kyungsoo's so surprised that he can't say anything anyway.

"Who what?" Jongdae asks, arriving just when Kyungsoo had decided to allow himself to hope for answers. "Oh, hey, Soo," he greets Kyungsoo specifically with a secret smile and Kyungsoo's face heats. Jongdae sucks in a dramatic breath and whispers slyly, "Look into my eye—"

"If you say butter, butterflies," Baekhyun stops him with a glare and a pinch to Jongdae's forearm, "I swear to god I'll cut you."

Jongdae looks nonplussed. "With what? Your eyelining pencil." He scoffs and Kyungsoo laughs and all is forgiven when the barista calls their names and Jongdae is gracious enough to grab everyone's drinks from the front.

When he leaves Kyungsoo all put drags Chanyeol toward him by the scruff of his neck and fixes Baekhyun's boyfriend with a piercing stare. "He told you, explicitly, that he likes me?"

Chanyeol nods.

"Kim Jongdae did?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but nods again.

"Yeol, I like him so much; his voice is so sexy and those lips and those eyes and blah, blah, blah." Chanyeol says all of this in a vaguely recognizable but still pretty embarrassing impression of Jongdae's higher voice. He looks pretty disturbed by the compliments he's relaying too. "Anyway," Chanyeol says after a breath and a peek over his shoulder for a confirmation of Jongdae's whereabouts. "The EXO-K thing was my idea. He said he didn't know how to talk to you."

Baekhyun seems unimpressed by Chanyeol's advice and calls it unromantic in a voice that makes Kyungsoo think Baekhyun's only mad because Chanyeol didn't use the method on him first. Chanyeol doesn't understand that, though, so he's pretty instantly defensive.

"What? Even if he doesn't realize about D.O. and Kyungsoo being the same person, he's gonna find out eventually, right?"

(The crash of mugs to the floor are all the indication Chanyeol gets to show that maybe eventually for Jongdae came a lot sooner than expected. Jongdae runs out the cafe door and no one hears from him for a good three days after.)

~~~

From **Kyungsoo** : I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was important.

From **Kyungsoo** : I don't think I knew how.

From **Kyungsoo** : You're okay, right?

From **Kyungsoo** : Junmyeon was wondering why you weren't at choir this morning. (Don't worry, I covered for you.)

From **Kyungsoo** : Jongdae?

From **Kyungsoo** : Baby, don't cry...

From **Kyungsoo** : ??

From **Kyungsoo** : Seriously, though, call me?

From **Kyungsoo** : (...baby?)

_Ring_

~~~

"So lucky, my love, to have you." Jongdae says this as he joins Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the lunch table and promptly drops himself into Kyungsoo's lap. It's easy to see from Kyungsoo's expression that he's torn between pleased and embarrassed. (Though the smile outshines the blush after Jongdae turns toward his new boyfriend and kisses him sweetly on the cheek. "I think I'm a lucky guy," he tells Kyungsoo adoringly.)

Baekhyun is gaping like a goldfish and Chanyeol looks vaguely scandalized by the PDA.

"I thought you were fighting?" He ventures tentatively with an arm wrapped around Baekhyun who's begun to possibly hyperventilate.

"It's not his fault I'm an idiot and didn't realize that I was hitting on him with his own songs." Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo shyly as he defends him and is rewarded with a tight back hug and a chin resting on his shoulder. "So we made up," he adds with a shrug, as if it's that easy for them.

(And maybe it really is. Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo aside later to make sure that things are really alright between him and Jongdae.  Kyungsoo smiles deviously, waves a hand at Baekhyun's worry and says with a deceptively innocent expression "Never don't mind about a thing, Baek."

Kyungsoo tells Jongdae about it later. Jongdae responds with a proud  "You're learning so well, Baby Soo!" and Kyungsoo just about passes out.) 


End file.
